The Hardhips of Finding True Love
by xXShadowed SoulXx
Summary: When babies are born, they are given pendants to help them find their true love. Rima Mashiro and Amu Hinamori have just turned eighteen and their pendants have been activated! Read about the journey they must take to find their true loves, the new friends they make, and worst of all, the hardships of finding true love!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So I got bored and made this new story about finding true love and I really hope you guys like it! I'll be updating Saved later tonight or early tomorrow and I hope you enjoy this new story. Feel free to leave a review telling me your thoughts on this new idea and without further ado, here's the story!**

For centuries, glass pendants have been given to newborns to help them find their soul mates. On a midnight within the month of the child's eighteenth birthday, they must activate the necklace and it glows until they find their true love, then it turns a completely different color. If the child is to miss activating the necklace, there is another chance on their 21st birthday. The design matches in some ways, but not always. Sometimes, unfortunately, the necklaces do get confused and make you find the wrong match.

* * *

"It's a girl!"  
Midori Hinamori smiled and wiped the sweat from her brow as she took her first daughter into her arms. Tsumugu Hinamori immediately started to tear up and he snapped a picture of their beautiful baby girl. After cleaning up, the nurses left the room, leaving only the new parents and their daughter. Midori played with the small tuffs of pink hair on the baby's head as her eyes started to get foggy.

"What do we name her?" Tsumugu asked as he stroked his daughter's soft cheek.

"Amu. I think it's perfect."

"Amu it is." Tsumugu agreed and smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Amu." A nurse walked in quietly and smiled at the scene in front of her.

"I have her necklace ready." She stated with a small smile. The new parents exchanged a smile and held onto their necklaces. Their necklaces were a black string with a glass pendant. Both their pendants matched and were tinted light red. Inside the pendant, a little glass flower inside with lace around it. The nurse held up Amu's necklace and slipped it around her soft neck so the cool glass fell onto her warm skin. The black string held a clear glass pendant. Inside was a small glass key with a four-leaf clover on the top.

"Her soul mate is a talented one. One with charm and beauty. She's a lucky one."

(Years Later)

Amu waited impatiently as the clock ticked on. The ticking echoed through the dark hall and so did the pinkette's sighs. Two minutes until midnight, though it felt like an eternity. She twirled her waist-length pink hair around her pale finger as her eyes darted from the window to the clock. One minute now. One minute until her soul necklace could be activated.

"Amu-chan! One minute!" A small voice exclaimed excitedly. A small girl with long blonde hair ran down the hallway and slid next to her best friend, who was eagerly grasping the necklace that hung around her neck. The short blonde grasped her own. Inside the glass were cherry blossoms and polka dots. An odd mixture, but no one really questioned it.

"Rima... I'm nervous." Amu confessed. Her best friend giggled as she hugged the pinkette tightly.

"Everything will be okay. We'll find our true love and live happily ever after!" Rima exclaimed and both pairs of eyes darted to the clock. 3..2..1. A loud bong echoed through the house and both girls took in a deep breath, and performed the small ritual they trained for since they learned to speak. They both held their necklace in their palms for about ten seconds, then kissed the pendant and whispered their names to it. After the ritual, their pendants started to glow an extremely faint violet. Amu sighed in disappointment.

"So we're not close to then at all." Amu said, she had hoped to be with the school hottie, Maximillion Kitamura, but if it was to be, the pendant would glow gold. Gold for within the city. Red for within the state or territory (Depending where you live.) Green for within the country. And blue for within the continent. Violet was a different continent all together. Rima smiled, disappointed herself, but still happy.

"The hints appear in the pendant remember? I promise it'll be fine. We better tell the others in the morning though." Rima suggested. Amu nodded and with one last look at the clock, she headed back to her dorm room with Rima.

(Next Morning)

"Amu-chan!" A girl exclaimed as she bounced on the pinkette. Amu opened her eyes to see Yaya excitedly peering into her eyes.

"You guys did the ritual?! How was it?! What's the color?!" Yaya asked. Amu rubbed her eyes and lifted her pendant from underneath her shirt. It shone violet and the key glowed golden. Yaya's jaw dropped.

"A whole other continent?! Just like Rima-chan?! Wow..." Yaya exclaimed and touched her own necklace. A sunflower and sword shone in her pendant.

"Yeah. Rima and I plan to tell our parents today. What time is it?" Amu asked the brunette, who pulled out her phone.

"Only 10:37. You slept in a bit, but it's summer so whatever." Yaya stated. She eyed her necklace again and sighed.

"I wish I was 18 and not 16. Then I would be able to find my true love." Yaya said sadly. Amu smiled at her young friend and patted her head.

"Soon, darling. I'm going to shower and call Utau. No doubt she's with Kukai. Can you wake up Rima for me?" Amu asked as she gathered a towel. Yaya nodded and went to repeat the process with Rima. Amu quickly walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

(Later)

"Wow really?! A whole other continent?!" Utau questioned as she held the pinkette's pendant in her hand. Amu sighed and nodded.

"Oi! You guys want cookies?" Utau turned to the voice to see her husband with an apron on.

"We don't want burnt cookies, thanks." Amu teased. Kukai huffed.

"They're not burnt, I promise." He retorted and rubbed some chocolate from his tan cheek. Utau rolled her eyes.

"Okay Kukie, we'll have some." She answered. Kukai kissed her cheek, and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well I don't have much experience with out of the continent. When I was eighteen and did the ritual, Kukai was next to me and cheering me on. His was already glowing gold. When the activation came, both our necklaces started to vibrate and cling together." Utau said, recalling the moment. She dated Kukai for three years after that, then they married. A year later and Now, Utau is expecting a baby.

"I still haven't told my parents. I think Rima called her's over before she left."

"Well what are you doing here then? Go to your parent's house!" Utau exclaimed, giving Amu a little nudge.

"But the cookies!" Amu explained. As is on cue, Kukai tossed a bag of his homemade cookies to Amu and shot a thumbs up. Amu smiled and ran out the door to her car. She shoved her key into the ignition and pulled out of the driveway, going over what she was going to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back! School's almost over so I'll be able to update more. Enjoy the new chapter!**

"A whole other continent Amu-chan?!" Midori exclaimed as she took off her oven mitts and place them at the table.

"Y-yeah. Same for Rima." Amu answered as she pulled up a chain next to her sister, who was eating a sandwich.

"I don't know, Amu. A whole other continent, that sounds a bit risky. You don't have to follow the rules of the pendant you know." Tsumugu said as he stroked his chin. Amu stood from her chair.

"But it's summer, I won't miss any of my classes! Yaya will take care of the dormitory while I'm gone! And Rima will be with me. I'll even take Kukai and Utau if I need to!" Amu retorted. Midori sighed.

"She's right, Tsumugu. She'll be safe." Midori said. Tsumugu bowed his head in defeat.

"Fine. But be careful." Tsumugu agreed and hugged his daughter tightly.

"Such drama queens." Ami commented as she got up and put her plate in the sink. Amu smiled at how much her sister had grown, but she always frowned at how much different she looked from her sister. Her hair was pink and straight while her sister's was light brown and went down to her waist in ringlets. Ami had a natural light pink blush, while Amu's cheeks were pale and plain.

"Get over here squirt, I won't see you for a while." Amu called for her sister. The eleven year old trudged to her sister and Amu bent down to her level.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" Amu said with a smiled. Ami smiled back, nodded, and hugged her big sister.

"I'll miss you." Ami said sadly. Amu nodded.

"And I'll miss you. But pretty soon you'll be going on an adventure too, just like mine. I'll call you a lot okay?" Amu reasurred. Ami nodded and walked away to her room upstairs.

"I'll be leaving with Rima once we get another hint from our pendants." Amu stated to her parents, who nodded.

"Take this." Midori offered as she handed Amu a credit card, Amu recognized it immediatley.

"But Mama…." Amu started, but Midori shushed her and slipped the card into her hand.

"It was for your college fund, but because you got a scholarship for Literature, Art, and Singing, we never used it. We were going to use it to buy a boat, but we don't need that." Midori said with a smile. Amu smiled back.

"Thank you, Mama!" Amu exclaimed and hugged her mother tightly.

"You're welcome. Now why don't you get back to the University and start packing with Rima." Midori ordered. Amu nodded and went out the door and back to her car. She slipped the credit card into her wallet and grabbed her cell phone from the glove compartment. She quickly dialed Rima and held the phone to her ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Rima! My parents said I could go! And my mom gave me a credit card with lots of money on it!" Amu exclaimed. Rima giggled.

_"As always, my mom didn't really care. My dad wasn't there, probably out drinking. But my mom gave me some money and told me to have some fun."_

"Really? Wow, I didn't really expect that. Want to meet up at the mall and hang out?"

_"Sure! Can you pick me up at the dorms?" _

"Okay, see you in a few minutes."

_"Okay bye."_

* * *

"How much money is on that card?" Rima asked as she sipped her milkshake. Amu smirked.

"College tution." Amu responsed. Rima started choking.

"W-what?!" She exclaimed. Amu nodded.

"It's my one they were going to use before I got the full scholarship. Ami has her own tuition, so this was extra money." Amu explained.

"My mom gave me $4,000 on a debit card." Rima said with a smile. But her smiled faded as she stared at Amu's necklace.

"Amu, you're necklace is glowing." Rima announced. Amu quickly took it off and looked at it in her hands. It was glowing violet and the image inside it changed from a key, to an eiffel tower. Rima's then started glowing. Her image changed to an eiffel tower also. The girls looked at each other in shock.

"Our true loves are in Paris?" Amu whispered. Rima gulped.

"Wow." Rima said in awe as she put her necklace back on.

"I guess we better get packed then." Amu said with a smile as she stood up and put her necklace on. The two girls walked hand in hand back to Amu's care to go buy plane tickets and get packed.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll miss you so much!" Kukai exclaimed as he squeezed Amu tightly. Rima giggled as Amu struggled for air.

"Dear, that's enough." Utau said as she watched Amu suffocate in Kukai's bear hug. He finally let go after a while and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Rima are you ready?" Amu asked the blonde. Rima was holding her pastel orange suitcase tightly, and she nodded.

"I'm ready." Rima answered. Yaya ran up to the four, carrying a bag. Rima opened her arms and hugged Yaya tightly.

"Sorry I'm late, Kairi was teaching me English and he got a bit carried away in this weird book, it think it was called _Romero and Julet." _Yaya explained. Utau giggled.

"Yaya, I think you mean _Romeo and Juliet._" Utau corrected. Yaya blushed.

"I think she was too focused on her tutor." Kukai teased. Yaya blushed a deeper shade of red.

"You're guys' plane is going to leave soon! I have something to give to you." She opened the bag and pulled out a bracelet with Amu's name on it. It was leather and black with white writing. Yaya handed one to Rima. It was orange with black letters that spelled her name in swirly writing. Rima and Amu hugged Yaya tightly, said their goodbyes, and started to walk through security and to the gate, but Yaya grabbed Amu's arm and whispered:

"Don't let a stupid necklace tell you who you're supposed to love. Love who you want." Amu nodded and then left with Rima passed security and to the gate. There, they sat and relaxed for a bit. Rima pulled out her gag manga and Amu pulled out a bottle of water.

"I can't believe we're going to Paris together!" Rima exclaimed happily. Amu smiled and hugged Rima.

"I know. My cousin recommended a nice hotel near the Eiffel tower. Then we'll just let the necklaces lead the way." Amu said. Rima clapped happily and pulled out her phone, checking her new texts.

'_Flight 580 will be boarding young children with adults and seniors in 10 minutes.' _A voice on a speaker announced. Amu looked at Rima, then smiled mischievously.

"You know, Rima, you're pretty short." Amu started, gathering her belongings. Rima turned to her.

"Yeah, so?" Rima snapped. Amu giggled.

"You can pass as a child." Amu explained. Rima smirked.

"Fine." The blonde agreed with a sigh. Pretty soon, the pair was on the plane, putting their bags in the overhead and turning on their little televisions. The flight was a total of 11 hours, so the girls got comfortable. There weren't very many people on the flight, so they had room to spread out in their row. The plane soon took off and the girls busied themselves with watching movies and talking to eachother.

(Eleven Hours Later)

_"The plane will be landing in five minutes. Current climate is 17 C. Please bring your chairs to the upright position and put your tray tables up." _A woman's voice said over the loud speaker. Amu turned to the sleeping blonde next to her, and tapped her lightly. Rima woke up, her long hair a mess and her eyes tired.

"We're here." Amu announced. Rima's face lit up and she tied her hair up.

"I can't believe it!" She squealed as she looked out the window and saw the eiffel tower below. The plane soon landed and the pair exited, grabbed their bags, and called a taxi.

"Wait, we're in a foreign country and we can't speak the language." Amu stated, worry filling her.

"Je vous prie de différer, parce que je parle couramment français." Rima said with a think accent.

**(I beg to differ, because I'm fluent in french)**

Amu gaped.

"When did you learn French?" She asked.

"I asked Kairi to teach me a while ago." She answered. The taxi drove up to them suddenly, and a thin blonde boy came out.

"Où aimeriez-vous mesdames soins à aller?" The boy asked. Rima smiled as he put her luggage into the trunk.

**(Where would you ladies care to go?)**

"Hôtel Champ de Mars s'il vous plaît." Rima responded, her accent a bit lighter than when she was showing off to Amu. Amu smiled.

**(Hotel Champ de Mars please.)**

The boy nodded and in a half hour, they were in front of Hotel Champ de Mars. Rima checked in and then the girls went up to their suite. There were two big rooms with queen sized beds and balconies. A kitchen equipped with an oven, stove, microwave, small fridge, and even a washing machine. The bathroom was huge and had a light up shower and jacuzzi bathtub. The living room had a big white couch and a tv, and a map of the world above the couch.

"Holy shit." Rima gaped. She dropped her luggage on the couch and spun around the room. As she did this, her necklace changed colors and patterns. It was back to the naginata and polka dots, but the color was now gold. Amu's did the same, changing to a glittering gold color, and the pattern changing. But it wasn't a four leaf clover key this time; it was a four leaf clover lock.

"Well alright. I can roll with this." Amu smiled as she focused her attention away from the necklace and to the living quarters around her.

"Why don't we get settled in, then we can grab something to eat." Rima suggested. Amu nodded as she went to one of the rooms and claimed it, then changed into a light blue sweater, black leggings, and black combat boots. She brushed her long hair and applied a bit of make-up, then went to get Rima. Rima was wearing an grey hoodie and blue jeans with black converse. Her long hair was in a ponytail and she had on some make-up.

"Ready to face Paris?" Amu asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Prêt." Rima answered with a smiled.

**(Ready.)**


End file.
